Resistance strength training is a proven and effective method to increase overall health, facilitate weight loss, prevent and rehabilitate motion related injuries, as well as improve strength, coordination, balance, and reaction time. The goal of resistance training is to gradually and progressively load the musculoskeletal system so as to cause muscles to respond by increasing density and mass. The object of resistance training is to use an “elastic” force, similar to a rubber band, to apply an increasing resistance to muscles as they move from the relaxed position to the fully contracted position, as well as “gravity” force. Since each individual has a unique and personal pattern of movement (Biomechanical DNA), it is critical that the resistance applied allows each individual to realize the highest percentage of his or her genetic capability without altering the body's normal biomechanics. The “elastic” force is different from “gravity” force, which is typical in exercises using free weights, in that “gravity” force is constant and does not change with the position of the muscle or weight. In addition to the increased effect of gravity on the person, it also adds resistance to ballistic type movements, i.e. rapid starts and stops, due to more force needed to overcome the inertia of heavier masses. It creates the need for greater deceleration effort at the end of a move due to the increased momentum resulting from the movement of a heavier mass.
Until now, the strength of actual specific movements, such as throwing or kicking a ball, was thought to be increased by performing unrelated resistance movement like a bench press or a weighted squat. Athletes and patients were taught to practice their techniques, such as running, walking, and throwing, by using the unrelated movements to increase their strength. As it turns out, this is neither the best nor the most efficient way to achieve maximum strength. The best and most efficient way to achieve maximum strength is to perform any particular movement or set of movements naturally with full range of motion against progressive resistance. Strength and technique are not trained individually, but are trained as one to achieve maximum effectiveness. This relates to the concept of “Specificity of Training”. This concept implies that conditioning mirrors, to as great an extent as possible, the movements that occur or are expected to occur in a competitive event or rehabilitation program. Absolute specificity is difficult to achieve and requires critical musculature to be activated at specific speeds, joint angles, and under the metabolic conditions present in competition or rehabilitation. Through the use of resistance strength training, an athlete or patient can come as close as possible to achieving absolute specificity.
A component of resistance strength training is Proprioceptive Neuromuscular Facilitation (PNF). PNF was developed in the 1940s and 1950s to rehabilitate patients with paralysis. Since that time, the use of PNF has expanded to include recovery from physical injuries and the training of athletes. PNF combines elements of stretching and contractions of muscles. The movements stimulate the golgi tendon and muscle spindles which result in impulses being sent to the brain. In turn, the brain sends signals back to the muscles causing them to contract and relax. Since PNF is applied over the complete range of muscle motion, it encourages greater flexibility, coordination, reaction time, joint stability, and overall muscle development. The main advantages of PNF are increased biomechanics, reduction in muscle fatigue, and help in preventing injuries associated with overuse. Physical therapists, chiropractors, athletic trainers, and other medical professionals currently use PNF.
Another factor that contributes to enhanced training is muscle compression. The most common form of muscle compression is the use of a compression garment such as stockings. Medical compression stockings have been used in the treatment of poor venous blood flow and other post-surgical conditions for more than 50 years. These stockings create a controlled and graduated compressive force on the leg, where the highest compression is at the point furthest from center body mass and decreasing compression moving toward center body mass. In recent years, this concept has been adapted for use by athletes during and after training. The benefits of using compression garments are enhanced lactate removal during and after exercise, reduced muscle oscillations resulting from rapid starts and stops, increased endurance, decreased levels of Creatine Kinase, and reduced symptoms of Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness.
There have been several athletic garments heretofore made which have used various techniques to implement a resistance suit. Some implementations are as simple as a sleeveless vest of fixed weight, with other implementations consisting of sleeved vests and pants, both of which can have weight added or removed to control the amount of resistance. The materials used range from a non-breathable neoprene to a mesh Lycra that allows ventilation to reduce body heat and perspiration. Various methods of securing the suit to the body are also used, ranging from hook and loop fasteners, such as Velcro straps, to zippers.